The Other Side of the Well
by Loving Angel
Summary: Serena went with Kagome through the well after some difficulties. What's this? Sesshmaru is falling for her? sesssere
1. Chapter 1 Revised

Well..I'm bored at home so I decided to yet make another story. Sorry if it bothers you.  
  
Summary- Serena is Kagome best friend and she had told her about her adventures down the ancient well. One day something happen to Serena to make her want to forget her life here and Kagome took her down the ancient well. There Sesshomaru falls in love with her and you'll have to read to find what happens next. Sess/Sere.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any Inuyasha character but I wish I could own Sesshomaru and Rin and Shippo.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
"Wow!! Did that really happen, Kagome?" asked a beautiful blond haired, cerulean-eyed girl. "Yup, Serena it all happened." replied a raven haired, dark blue-eyed girl. "I wish I could go with you since I'm orphaned." stated Serena. "Don't worry Serena I'll take you there one day." Kagome replied. * Ring, Ring * "Sorry got to run Kagome. See you later though." screamed Serena as she ran off. "Yup, I'll see you later." replied Kagome  
  
'Wow! I might actually make it on time today.' thought Serena as she walks toward the temple. Right when she was about to open the door she heard lots of yelling and press her ear closer to the door.  
  
~Inside the room of the temple~  
  
"Why can't we just kill her and take the crystal so I can take over as leader and princess??" shouted Raye. "Because we have to wait for the right time, honey." answered Darien. "Yea," replied Amy, Mina, and Lita.  
  
~Outside the room~  
  
'How could they betray me after all I have done for them??' thought Serena. 'Well if that's what they want. Then trust me they wish they haven't." thought Serena, as she walked off and headed towards the Outer's house.  
  
~At the Outer's House~  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Serena?" asked Amara. "Yup, and you guys can contact me anytime you guys want and visit me." Serena replied. "Fine, but promise me you'll call if anything comes up, ok?" stated Michelle. "I promise." Serena replied. "Now, princess you can't tell anyone except Kagome who you really are for specific reasons ok?" asked Trista. "And everything you need is in your sub-space pocket." "Thanks Trista and yes I understand." Serena replied. "Good, now hurry up and go to Kagome's. "Ok. Good-bye everyone and I'll contact you later." Serena called back as she left.  
  
~Outside Kagome~  
  
"Hey, Kagome wait up." screamed Serena as she ran to catch up to her friend. "Huh? Oh!! Serena what are you doing here?" asked a dumbfounded Kagome. "I was wondering if I could go with you to the past and join your group." replied Serena. "Of course you can, Serena." answered Kagome. "Oh!! I almost forgot I have to tell you about the true me!" exclaimed Serena as she slapped her forehead. "Huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
Serena explained everything that happened with the attacks and her being Sailor Moon or now Sailor Cosmo. How the scouts betray her and why she wanted to go to the Feudal Age. "Oh! Ok. Now let's go." Kagome yelled as they both jumped down the well.  
  
~Feudal Era~  
  
"It took you long enough wench. Now hurry up so we could look for the shards again!" screamed a deep voice. "Inuyasha, Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! ?screamed Kagome. There was a huge THUD!!  
  
"Come on Serena lets go." said Kagome after she calmed down. "Ah!! Are you sure we should leave that guy there?" asked Serena. "Don't worry this happens a lot so don't worry about him." answered Kagome as they left for the village.  
  
~Meanwhile up in a tree~  
  
'Who is that new girl with Inuyasha's wench?' thought Sesshomaru, 'Though I have to admit that she is rather really beautiful for a human. I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!!!' Sesshomaru shook his head. 'She didn't smell like a human or demon. I wonder why.'  
  
_____________________________________________________________________ Please review this one. Thanks for your patient for my other stories. 


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

Love the reviews and I hope for more and that if you notice I might change the pairings since I'm not really fond of Kag/Inu so they might be with an O.C. who knows. If you don't like it then please say when you review.  
  
~Last time~  
  
~Meanwhile up in a tree~  
  
'Who is that new girl with Inuyasha's wench?' thought Sesshomaru, 'Though I have to admit she is rather really beautiful. I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!!!' Sesshomaru shook his head. 'She didn't smell human or demon. I wonder why.'  
  
~Now~  
  
"Are you sure that we should've left him like that?" asked Serena. "Stop Asking!! He'll be fine," replied Kagome. "Ok?" said Serena slowly.  
  
~Sesshomaru~  
  
'What is with me?? I have never thought a human or demon beautiful.' thought Sesshomaru. 'Though you have to admit she was gorgeous.' said a voice in his head. 'Who are you?' thought Sesshomaru. 'I am you, or the part of you that you thought you locked away years ago, but now I am back to let you see what you really feel.' 'Go away!!" thought Sesshomaru. "Great now I'm talking to myself." spoke Sesshomaru. "Maybe I should try to figure her out." He ran on, leaping from branches to branches.  
  
~At Kaede's House~  
  
"Hi, everyone I'm back and I brought a friend with me," stated Kagome. Then a brownish-red blur was seen tackling on her. "Hi, Kagome," said the cheery voice of the brown blur. "Aw!! Aren't you just the cutest thing?" said Serena. "Everyone this is Serena and Serena this is Sango" as she pointed to the black-haired beauty. "That is Miroku and you better watch out for him he tends to grope," as she pointed to the black haired guy sitting against the wall. "And this is Shippo, he is a fox demon." as she pointed to the brown fur on her. "Well.it's nice to meet all of you." replied Serena. "Same here," they all replied. "Will you be alright here??" asked Sango. "Yup.don't worry. I may look weak and innocent but trust me I'm not at all defenseless." replied Serena as she waved it off.  
  
Then all of a sudden the door flew open with an angry Inuyasha at the door. Kagome what was with all the sits you gave me???" shouted Inuyasha. Then he looked over to see Serena. "Who are you, wench??" he asked. "Well.for your information I'm not a wench and my name is Serena. Can you sound that out? It's Ser-e-na not wench." replied Serena.  
  
"Will ye be staying with the group??" asked Kaede. "Yes.if it's alright with you." said Serena as she gave a polite bow. "Yes, ye is allowed to stay with us." stated Kaede. "Thank you." replied Serena  
  
~Kaede's mind~  
  
'There is something different from this girl. She seemed so kind and gentle. Her eyes hold so much innocence and wisdom, even more than Kagome.'  
  
~Normal~  
  
"Hey.wench you sense a shard??" asked Inuyasha. "Yes," replied Kagome, "It's in the north." (I'm feeling a bit lazy and it's 11 at night so I'll maybe add a little more.)  
  
~About 6 hrs later~ They had collected about 3 shards and now were starting to camp.  
  
"Hello, half breed." stated the emotionless Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru." clenched Inuyasha. "Who is he??" Serena asked Kagome. "That's Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's half older brother. He's after Inuyasha's precious sword." explained Kagome. "So whose your new wench, brother?" ask Sesshomaru. Serena burned bright red with rage. "Well.for your information, my name is Serena not wench or any other nicknames you can come up with." 'Well isn't she feisty,' thought Sesshomaru. Next thing Serena knew was being slammed back into a nearby tree with his hand firmly around her neck. "Well Serena, I'm Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands and you had better show me respect." stated Sesshomaru. "What if I don't?" she asks.  
  
"She's asking for a death wish," stated Inuyasha. "Well if you don't then you'll die." he replied as he put more pressure on her neck causing her neck to get cut and bleed. "You see that's where you're wrong." she replied.  
  
Lol.cliffy.well anyways please review and sorry for not updating sooner I had a final to study for and like 3 projects to do even though it? like the second to last day of school. Yuck!! Thanks for all the reviews 


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

Love the reviews people. The outers will appear later on. Well anyways thanks for the lovely reviews.  
  
~Last Time~  
  
~About 6 hrs later~  
  
They had collected about 3 shards and now were starting to camp.  
  
"Hello, half breed," stated the emotionless Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru!" clenched Inuyasha. "Whose is he??" Serena asked Kagome. "That's Sesshomaru, he's Inuyasha half older brother. He's after Inuyasha's precious sword," explained Kagome. "So whose your new wench, brother?" ask Sesshomaru. Serena burned with rage. "For your information, my name is Serena not wench or any other nicknames you can come up with." 'Well isn't she feisty?' thought Sesshomaru. Next thing Serena knew was being slammed back into a nearby tree with his hand firmly around her neck. Well Serena, I'm Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands and you had better show me respect," stated Sesshomaru. "And what if I don't?" she asks.  
  
"She's asking for a death wish," stated Inuyasha. "Well if you don't then you'll die." He replied as he put more pressure on her neck causing her neck to get cut and bleed. "You see that's where you're wrong," she replied.  
  
~Now~  
  
"What do you mean I'm wrong??" asked Sesshomaru. "Well, you see I can do this," as she kicked him in the shin. "And I can do this," as she punched him in the face. "You see I'm not dead yet," she replied. "Oh yea I forgot I can also do this," a silver aura surrounded her and when it was gone her neck was healed. "So basically I'm not the weak little human you thought I was because I can assure u that I am not weak," said Serena. 'Well it is better she is strong right Sesshomaru? That's how you like them anyway. Shut up and go away!!!?' "Well this Sesshomaru is not a push over so I'm not weak either," replied Sesshomaru.  
  
"Good cause I could use a good fight," stated Serena. "Well that's a good thing, replied Sesshomaru. He got out his sword. (What is it called again?) With a flash of Serena's hand a crystal sword appeared. "Inuyasha shouldn't we help her??" asked Kagome. "No, I want to see how she deals with this and if she needs help I will help her when the time comes," answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait," someone screamed. "Huh??" everyone said. Out of nowhere appeared Hotaru with a crying Chibi-Chibi in her hands. "Hotaru what are you doing here??" asked Serena. "Well Chibi-Chibi wouldn't stop crying without you with her so we decided to bring her here to you so she will stop crying." screamed Hotaru over Chibi-Chibi's crying. "Will you shut that girl up!!!!?" screamed the demons. That only made Chibi- Chibi cry even louder. Serena went to Hotaru and picked up Chibi-Chibi. The minute Serena picked her up she stopped crying but started to giggle. "Thanks Hotaru for bringing her and are you going to stay??" Serena answered. "No, I have to get back to Setsuna-mama and the others. Bye Sere-mama," Hotaru replied as she jumped through a portal.  
  
Serena walked over to Kagome. "Kagome would you hold her until I'm done with my battle??" asked Serena. "Sure no problem," Kagome answered. When Kagome tried to get Chibi-Chibi off of Serena, Chibi-Chibi started to cry loudly and wouldn't? come off. "Chibi-Chibi I'll give you sweets if you stop crying," Serena said. Immediately Chibi-Chibi shut up. "Chibi-Chibi?" said Chibi-Chibi. "Here Kagome," said Serena as she handed over Chibi- Chibi. Then Serena went to her backpack and got a lot of candies and sweets and gave them to Chibi-Chibi.  
  
Serena took out her sword again and got ready to battle. They started with many clashes of then sword. Then Serena flipped over him and back kicked him. Then he grabbed her leg and sung her around and let go. Serena backed flip in the air and landed on her legs. She then lowered kicked him. Both were panting really hard. "Well you're better than I thought you would be," said Sesshomaru. "Thanks for the compliment," replied Serena. Then she charged again at Sesshomaru. After many punches, swings, and kicks Serena was straddling Sesshomaru with the sword at his neck and making sure that he couldn't move.  
  
Inuyasha could smell his brother arousing at the position he's in with Serena. 'What the FUCK!! Sesshomaru is attracted to her. Amazing Sesshomaru liking a HUMAN and isn't complaining!!!'  
  
'God this feels good. No stop thinking of a human, you'll turn out just like father. You know you like this said the little voice in his head. Leave me alone I won't turn out like father.' In the end the little voice won.  
  
Serena could feel something hard against her ass. Serena blushed. 'What the hell?? He's attracted to me. Shit!! This ain't good. Though you had to admit he is handsome. No!! I won't fall in love again.' No matter how hard she tried the voice wouldn't? leave her alone.  
  
Well isn't this interesting?? Lol. I'm not good at spelling or battle scenes so I did my best and please review. 


	4. Chapter 4 Revised

. So thanks for all the reviews. Oh if anyone wants to use my ideas feel free but just give me a heads up first k?? S- Rini isn't in this story. Chibi Chibi is a whole different character. Oh yea I also forgot this- none of these characters belong to me unless you don't? know, who the character is than I made it up.  
  
~Last time~  
  
Serena could feel something hard against her ass. Serena blushed. 'What the hell?? He's attracted to me. Shit!! This ain't good. Though you had to admit he is handsome. No!! I won't fall in love again.' No matter how hard she tried the voice wouldn't? leave her alone.  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
Serena quickly got up and headed toward Chibi-Chibi trying to cool her face down and ignore her thoughts. With a flick of her wrist her sword was gone. Sesshomaru got up and quickly left. 'That was so embarrassing,' thought the both of them. Serena took Chibi-Chibi from Kagome's arms. "What was that about??" asked Kagome. Um, I'll tell you later," said Serena as she blushed into an even darker color that was almost like a ripe tomato.  
  
"Well then let's get dinner running, right Kagome?" said Serena with a cheerful smile. "Sure why not," replied Kagome with a smile adoring her face. Serena and Kagome started making dinner and waited for to finish while chatting. Up in a tree Inuyasha is thinking for once. 'So Sesshomaru likes Serena. This isn't a good thing. If Sesshomaru actually admits it then he will be around more, but this may actually solve the problem between us?' "SIT!!?" was heard before Inuyasha fell down the tree with a huge thump!!! "What was that for you bitch??" asked Inuyasha while rubbing the dirt and mud off his face. "That's what you get when I called your name 10 times and all u did was be in la la land," screamed Kagome. "Well I was thinking about something that's all!" shouted Inuyasha. 'Probably thinking of Kikyo," thought Kagome sadly.  
  
Serena looked in Kagome's eyes and saw so much sorrow and anger in them. Her eyes had tears that threaten to fall any time now. Next thing everyone knew was Kagome running into the woods around them. I'll go after her," said Serena. "Shippo, Chibi-Chibi you guys are welcome to join me," Serena added. Shippo and Chibi-Chibi followed Serena into the woods. Soon Serena led them to a crying Kagome. "Kagome, what's wrong??" asked Serena looking at Kagome with curiosity in her eyes. "That bastard, Inuyasha always mistakes me for Kikyo," yelled Kagome as another bunch of tears came. "Who is this Kikyo??" Serena asked Shippo. "Kikyo is Inuyasha's past lover. Naraku tricked them into betraying each other and all Kikyo wants to do now is bring him back to hell with her." replied Shippo. "Ooh I think I understand." stated Serena. "Kagome," Serena sighed, "if you like Inuyasha you need to tell him soon or else she will take him away from you. "Don't you think I've tried? All he does is compare us and say how much better she is than me!" answered Kagome. "Well then that means you're too good for him. If he is to go and compare you to another than that is a very low thing to do." replied Serena. "Well, at least try to find another guy and forget Inuyasha because if he can't see what's in front of him then I say he's beyond blind." comforted Serena. "Thanks Sere-chan," sniffed Kagome. "No problem Kag-chan," smiled Serena.   
  
Shippo then jumped into Kagome arms and cuddled as closely to her as possibly, while Chibi-Chibi did the same thing and saying Chibi Chibi. "I think we should return before they get worried." said Kagome. "Right," replied Serena as they made there way thru the thick bushy forest. They spotted a fire and ran towards it. Instead of seeing the gang they saw Amara, Michelle, Setsuna and Hotaru. "How has it been kitten??" asked Amara. "Good but I've gotten really out of shape." replied Serena. Amara made a stern face at Serena. "Well, I came to tell you that Darien and the others are looking for you and that Chaos has allied with Naraku, princess." said Setsuna with a sorrow look. "You mean that I have to fight all over again??" whined Serena. "Yup, poor Sere-mama." giggled Hotaru. Serena pouted cutely at Hotaru. "So what are we going to do then??" asked Serena. "Well we can't jus leave you here so Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru will keep watch of you from a distance so no one gets suspicious." replies Setsuna. "Well we better get going before they worry." said Kagome. Kagome and Serena left the scene. "Well might as well go find a good spot to camp out." sighed Amara.  
  
"We were getting worried about you guys." said a very worried Sango. "Don't worry we didn't get into any trouble at all." replied Kagome calmly. Next thing they heard was a smacked and then a thumped. Sango and Kagome turned to see a pissed off Serena and an unconscious Miroku with @_@ in his eyes while supporting a very brick red handprint on his cheek. "Let us guess he groped you right??" laughed Kagome at Serena's even more angry face. "Serves him right too," said Serena as she held her nose up, while her eyes was twinkling with mischief.  
  
~At Sesshomaru's castle~ Sesshomaru-sama you have returned!!?" squeaked Jaken. (The ugly toad!! Lol) "Yes I have return. Jaken go to the library and search for a race other than demons and humans." ordered Sesshomaru. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama, right away." said Jaken as he scurried off. Sesshomaru walked down long hallways that were lit with beautiful scented candles. (In my fic they have candles in the past.) He finally stopped at a huge doorway that was big enough to even let his demon form to get in. Sesshomaru got in and changed into comfortable pants and went to sleep leaving his chest bare. (Now I'll stop to drool for a while and anyone is welcome to and I know you do!! LOL)  
  
~Dream world~ 'Where am I?' thought Sesshomaru as he walked around. All he saw were bunches of cherry blossom trees with cherry blossoms dancing with the wind around him, in a gentle caress. "What are you doing in my dreams?" asked a voice behind him. Sesshomaru quickly turned around to see?  
  
I?l stop there. Since it? summer I?l be writing a lot more. Also does any one want Rin in this story? If u do then tell me. Remember to review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 Revised

Majority has it to have Rin in here. Blood_Rose077- If you rip out my intestine then I?l be dead and can? keep writing. ^_^  
  
~Last time~  
  
~Dream world~  
  
'Where am I?' thought Sesshomaru as he walked around. All he saw were bunches of cherry blossom trees with cherry blossoms dancing with the wind around him as if in a gentle caress. "What are you doing in my dreams?" asked a voice behind him. Sesshomaru quickly turned around to see..  
  
~Now~  
  
"Serena? What you mean this Sesshomaru is in your dream? You are in this Sesshomaru dreams?" replied Sesshomaru. "And you would dream of cherry blossoms?" asked Serena quirking up an eyebrow. Sesshomaru couldn't reply. "Exactly, which means you are in my dreams?" smiled Serena. "How'd you get in here anyways??" asked Serena. "This Sesshomaru doesn't know. This Sesshomaru went to sleep and was here." replied Sesshomaru.  
  
Serena walked to a cherry blossom tree and sat against it. "Well this is weird," said Serena. "I mean do we fight or just relax and get to know each either?" asked Serena. Sesshomaru just shrugged his shoulders. "Well I'll take relaxing I already am out of shape with my fighting skills." said Serena as she closed her eyes. "What you mean you are out of shape? If you can beat this Sesshomaru then you are not out of shape." replied Sesshomaru who had shock in his eyes for a second before he covered it up again. "Well, I use to be a lot better than how I fought you today. Seeing how I haven't fought in a while, I'm not surprised." replied Serena as she opened her eyes.  
  
"You know Sesshomaru. This is a dream so why don't you take off that mask you have while in the dream world since no one is here?" wondered Serena. "No!" replied Sesshomaru sternly. "Oh come on. Let's see a smile." said Serena getting a mischievous glint in her eyes. Before Sesshomaru could reply Serena jumped him and started to tickle him merciless. All Sesshomaru could do was laugh. Not a cruel evil laugh but a laugh of fun and enjoyment. Serena then realized she was on the ground when all of a sudden Sesshomaru started to tickle her. Serena being highly ticklish started to laugh and get tears in her eyes. Finally Sesshomaru stopped and stood up. He reached his hand out and grabbed Serena pulling her up. "See you just let your mask go and had enjoyed yourself." giggled Serena. "Yes, I did, didn't I?" replied Sesshomaru. All of a sudden Sesshomaru started to fade. "You're starting to wake up. See you later." said Serena before he totally disappeared.  
  
~Back at Sesshomaru castle~  
  
"Well that was an interesting dream." said Sesshomaru letting on a small smile. "Lord Sesshomaru, I found the information you requested." squeaked Jaken. "Yes Jaken, meet me in the library." ordered Sesshomaru returning back to his emotionless self. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." scurried Jaken. Sesshomaru walked to his closet and got out his top part to his hakama and put it on and headed towards the library.  
  
"Well Jaken what did you find?" asked Sesshomaru. "I found out that besides humans and demons that there were Lunarians, Martians, Mercurians, Venussus, Jupitarians, Uranussus, Nepturians, Plutonians, and Saturnisus. Each different race has a Queen, King, Prince and Princess. The royal members each can control a certain element. They each rule a planet. The Lunarians rule the moon and all the other planets plus they can control all elements, Martians rule Mars and control fire, Mercurians rule Mercury and controls ice and bubbles, Venussus rule Venus and control love and beauty, Jupitarians rule Jupiter and control lighting and thunder, Uranussus rule Uranus and control wind and ground, Nepturians rule Neptune and controls water and ocean, Plutonians rule Pluto and controls time and space, and last Saturnisus rule Saturn and controls death and rebirth. All the princesses are sworn to protect the princess of the Lunarians." replied Jaken, "there alliance was called the Silver Alliance, also known as the Moon Kingdom. The Queen of the Moon would rule all the planets except Earth. The Queen has a crystal called the Imperium Silver Crystal which is much more powerful then the Shikon jewel. There is a story to the downfall of the kingdom, but no one knows the truth." "You did well Jaken. You may leave until I need you again." replied Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru read over the information for the rest of the day. He was wondering if Serena was actually part of one of these races.  
  
~With Serena as she wakes from the dream~  
  
'That was a really weird dream. How did Sesshomaru get into my dreams? I bet Trista has something to do with this.' thought Serena. Serena slowly got up so she wouldn't wake Chibi-Chibi. She walked into the woods so she could think more. Sesshomaru was so different in the dream. He was so kind. Unlike in real life, he is so emotionless. The outers always said I had a gift to make people lighten up and have fun. Maybe I should go bother Amara. I need to get back at her for that prank she pulled.' Serena smirked and headed towards the outers camp. 'Oh this is definitely going to be fun.' thought Serena with a mischievous smile.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ohh fun!! Lol. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay but I had to baby-sit and couldn't really write.  
  
Moon-bunny-87_ ummmm since everyone wants Rin to be in the story then she was playing around in the castle. She will be introduce soon in this story. For the rest of the questions read this and find out. ^_^ I won't know how long it will take to get the next chapter out since I don't know what I will be doin this summer.  
  
Sailor-Destin ummm I'll keep this on pg-13 but there will be a lemon and I will make a chapter similar to it without the lemon.  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing. But I want a little more reviews before I update my next chapter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~Last Time~  
  
'That was a really weird dream. How did Sesshomaru get into my dreams? I bet Setsuna has something to do with this.' Thought Serena. Serena slowly got up so she wouldn't wake Chibi Chibi. She walked into the woods so she could think more. 'Sesshomaru was so different in the dream. He was so kind. Unlike in real life, he is so emotionless. The outers always said I had a gift to make people lighten up and have fun. Maybe I should go bother Amara. I need to get back at her for that prank she pulled.' Serena smirked and headed towards the outers camp. 'Oh this is definitely going to be fun.' Thought Serena with a mischievous smile.  
  
~Now~  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard in thick forest. As soon as Serena heard this she cracked up really hard and was on the ground. Serena then snapped her fingers and another scream was heard through the forest. By then Serena had tears in her eyes and was still laughing. Kagome was looking at Serena funny and so was everyone else. "Serena what did you do?" asked Kagome with a funny face. "I was getting revenge on someone." Replied Serena trying to stop laughing. "Sere you are just like a child sometimes." Laughed Kagome. "I know. Thank you." Answered Serena with a proud look in her eyes. Next thing they heard was a "I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you." "Serena then started to giggle. "Well it's her own fault anyways," laughed Serena. Everyone was wondering who got the torture and why. "Quit staring at me like that'" snapped Serena. Everyone was making a freaky face at her and it made her really uncomfortable. ~Back with the Outers~  
  
Amara awoke stretching her hands to the sky when she felt a tug and her arm. She found a string attached to her arm and followed the string with her eyes. She found it to be above her with a bucket in a tree. Then all of a sudden the bucket dropped and covered her with really warm sticky honey. After one second of taking it in she screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Michelle and Hotaru awoke quickly and look around before seeing Amara covered in honey. Then they both looked at each other before bursting into laughter. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't stop. Then Amara looked up to see another bucket before it tipped over and covered with duck feathers. Amara screamed again. Michelle and Hotaru looked at her again before bursting into laughter again. Next thing they knew were flashes and they turned to see a camera taking pictures of Amara looking like a duck. Amara then yelled, "I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you." Knowing full well that Serena can hear them. Amara headed towards a spring nearby to wash the stuff off while letting out a stream of curse words as she walked. Michelle and Hotaru laughed for a good 10 min. before they were able to calm themselves down again. Amara wasn't even down after that. "Well that's what she gets after pulling a prank on Sere-mama like that." Said Hotaru with laughter in her eyes. "Amara's prank wasn't even as good as Serena's was." Replied Michelle. "I want to know what's taking Amara so long to wash it off." Wondered Hotaru out loud. "I bet you that Serena put a charm on it," Replied Michelle.  
  
~Back with the Inuyasha gang~  
  
"What in the world did you do Serena?" asked Kagome. "You really want to know?" replied Serena. "Yup." Kagome stated back. "Here I took some pictures." Said Serena as she handed some pictures to Kagome. "OMG!! When did you pull this prank?" asked Kagome as she bursting with laughter of the duck name Amara. "I did it last night when I woke up and I wanted to get back at Amara." Replied Serena as she too started out laughing. "Man do I feel sorry for her." Laughed Kagome as she handed back the pictures. Serena took them and put them in her sub-space pocket. "Hey Kagome let's go" screamed Inuyasha as he took off running. Kagome climbed on Kiara (spelling please anyone). "Come on Serena we have to follow Inuyasha," said Sango. "It's ok I got my own way to travel." Replied Serena as her pure white fluffy wings appeared out of nowhere. Everyone's mouth dropped and his or her eyes got big. All except Chibi Chibi. "When did you have those?" Asked Kagome. "I always had them but they were just hidden." Replied Serena as took off in the sky right next to Kiara. Serena then felt this strange force telling her to go to the west.  
  
She didn't know what it was and it was starting to freak her out. "Hey Kagome I'm going to go to the west for awhile. I'm feeling some weird vibe from there." Serena yelled back to them. "Why don't we get Inuyasha and over there together since that's where Sesshomaru lives and he doesn't like people on his land." Replied Kagome as she yelled back. "Great idea I'll take Chibi-Chibi with me since she probably can feel it too." Said Serena as she flew next to them and picked Chibi-Chibi up. "Sure but be careful. There might be something dangerous about these vibes." Replied Kagome.  
  
'Hey Michelle!!' Serena tried to contact them with her psychic ability. 'Yes Serena?' she heard Michelle answer back. 'Michelle I'm heading towards the Western Lands. Follow me as soon as possible. I'm getting this weird vibe from there and don't follow to quickly, Kagome and the others will be behind me shortly. Got it?' replied Serena. 'Got it Sere and please be careful. As mad as Amara is now she still is protective of you.' Answered Michelle. 'Inform Hotaru and Amara. If you can you can also get Setsuna if she can leave the Time Gate. I got to go I'm almost there and I might have to turn Cosmos since I think that the weird vibe is either from Chaos or Naraku.' Explain Serena before she focused her attention to landing near the site. 'I'll hurry' was the reply from Michelle before the connection was broken.  
  
All of a sudden Kiara landed near them with Inuyasha close behind. "You guys there something I have to explain to you guys but I have to wait till my friends get here which shouldn't be long." Said Serena. Then all of a sudden there was a new person added to the group. "Why the hell are you in my lands, you stupid half-breed?" asked Sesshomaru. Before Inuyasha could reply, oddly it was Serena. "Well for your information I led them here so if you want to take your anger of us being here then take it on me since they wouldn't be here if I hadn't found that stupid strange vibe!!" screamed Serena since she wasn't in the mood for all the nonsense things that was happening. Everyone was slowly stepping away from her since she was really scary when she was pissed. Before Serena could continue her ranting a group of four appeared. Serena immediately noticed them. Everyone the one with sea-green hair is Michelle, the one u guys met earlier with the ear length purple hair is Hotaru, the tall dark green haired one is Setsuna and last the one with short sandy-blond hair is Amara. "Kitten when I get my hands on you after this battle you won't be happy." Fumed Amara as she thought of many ways to get back at Serena. Kagome, Serena, Hotaru, Michelle, Setsuna, and Chibi-Chibi roared with laughter as the picture of her with duck feathers appeared in their mind. "Well it is your fault for that last prank you pulled." Serena replied back in a sweet voice. "But, anyways it's nice to see you Amara." Said Serena in a happy voice before she hugged Amara. Whatever anger Amara had, disappeared with that hug. In that little hug they all didn't notice that Sesshomaru was getting anger. In fact he was furious since he thought that Amara was a boy. (Boy is he in for a surprise when she transform.)  
  
"How about we discuss the thing I wanted to tell you about. Kagome already knows and so do the rest of the people that arrived just now." Said Serena, as she got serious. "Kitten should we even tell them?" asked Amara. "Yes, they have a right to know." Replied Serena. Then Serena looked at Setsuna and ask, "Would it be better if use the Luna Moon Mield Mind?" "Yes since it'll take hours before we had finish the story," answered Setsuna. Serena then raised her broach/locket with the silver crystal into the air before she screamed, "Luna Moon Mield Mind!" Then everyone could see all the battles, the downfall of the kingdom and betrayal that happened. Everyone was well. speechless as they stared at the scout.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I'm SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IT SOONER!!! I was really busy. Oh do u guys wasn't Kagome/Inuyasha or Kagome/Kouga or Inuyasha/Kikyo? Please tell in your reviews!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for reviewing!!!! I have been busy lately so I'm trying to update as fast as I can so forgive me.  
  
~Last time~  
  
"How about we discuss the thing I wanted to tell you about. Kagome already knows and so do the rest of the people that arrived just now." Said Serena, as she got serious. "Kitten should we even tell them?" asked Amara. "Yes, they have a right to know." Replied Serena. Then Serena looked at Setsuna and ask, "Would it be better if use the Luna Moon Mield Mind?" "Yes since it'll take hours before we had finish the story," answered Setsuna. Serena then raised her broach/locket with the silver crystal into the air before she screamed, "Luna Moon Mield Mind!" Then everyone could see all the battles, the downfall of the kingdom and betrayal that happened. Everyone was well. speechless as they stared at the scout.  
  
~Now~  
  
'How the hell would someone treat her as badly as they did?' thought everyone. 'If I ever meet them then trust me there will be a lot of blood shed to happen.' "Um.guys are you ok?" asked Serena, as they were looking at them funny and was feeling really uncomfortable. "Feh. Some jerks they are. I mean aren't they sworn to protect you and here they are talking bad things behind you and now they want to kill you? Asked Inuyasha. "Well yea, but they had every right to be. I mean I wasn't exactly the best leader for them." Replied Serena. "Leader or not they still shouldn't have done that, Lady Serena," stated Miroku. "I guess your right but it still hurts for your best friends to be doin that." Said Serena sadly.  
  
"Anyways. what was it that you called us here for Kitten?" asked Amara. "Well. when I was flying I felt this huge powerful aura here and I was thinking that it was either Chaos or Naraku but I think that if it's either one we would still need help. Naraku joining with Chaos made him more powerful then before. I just hope that the Inners don't join them or we would be really dead." Replied Serena, as she got serious again. "I see what you mean but do you really think that they would join up with them, Sere-mama?" asked Hotaru. "Well. judging how power hungry they were it's still a possibility." Answered Michelle. "Your right and the only way to find out the truth is if we go out and face them. Don't you think Setsuna?" said Amara. "You're correct. But I think that Serena should go first since they are after her and she can lure them out. It's risky but we are right here if something goes wrong." Replied Setsuna. Amara was about to object but Serena quickly agreed before protests could be let out. Serena walked into the clearing just incase she was wrong and didn't need to transform.  
  
Unfortunately as soon as she stepped out she was facing into the faces of Chaos, Naraku, Darien, and the Inners. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Queen of the Cosmos. Seems to me that I have half of your court now don't I." Taunted Chaos. When Serena looked closely at Darien and the Inners she could see their eyes flickering as if they were controlled. 'Hey Hotaru do you think that the Inners and Darien may be controlled cause I can see their eyes flickering every now and then.' Serena asked Hotaru through their mental connection. 'Well it's a possibility, but I think it's a highly chance.' Replied Hotaru. 'Tell the others of this theory and then transform.' Said Serena. 'Gotcha' Serena heard before nothing was there again. "You may have half of my court but I'll get them back just watch and see." Replied Serena full of confidence and determination.  
  
Serena then raised her broach into the air and shouted "Universal Cosmic Moon Power." Then something happened that wasn't expected to some of the people behind the bushes. Kagome quickly covered Shippo's eyes before he could see, Sango quickly knocked out the drooling Miroku, while Sesshomaru was watching the show happily without showing it to others. Shippo was wondering why he couldn't see. 'Damn I had never knew that they were nude when they transformed' thought Sesshomaru happy that his haori was lose so no one could see his arousal but was pretty sure that Inuyasha could smell it. 'Though you're really happy aren't you?' taunted the little voice in his head. 'Yea, yea whatever but that doesn't mean I would tell her any sooner and besides she's not weak or human so I have nothing against her. Plus I'm glad that my little brother isn't looking at her.' thought Sesshomaru.  
  
Mean while Inuyasha was looking at Sesshomaru in shock. 'Wow!!! Who would've ever thought that Sesshomaru would fall for a girl? I mean she isn't human but still this is quite shocking.' thought Inuyasha. 'This is just getting weirder.' Thought Inuyasha. (Wow!!!! I can't believe he's thinking!!! ::Bonk:: Ouch!! What was that for?? That was for being an idiot. Of course I can think. Said Inuyasha. Whatever you say!! *giggled* Well anyway I'll get back to the story. Ne?)  
  
When Serena finally finished transforming she was wearing a silver bodice with high silver heels and her meatballs were heart shaped that was silver instead of golden blonde, with silver eyes instead of cerulean blue. Right below her bodice was a silver skirt with rainbow colors in the center of her skirt, that was even shorter then Kagome's school uniform. In the middle where her bodice and skirt met was an eight-pointed rainbow star with one wing on each of its side. The exact same thing was in the middle between her chests. In the center of her forehead was an eight-pointed star. On her neck was a choker with an eight-pointed star. In her hair were three pearls right above her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile.Sesshomaru was trying to not have a nosebleed and trying to keep this picture in his mind. (SORRY FOR THE OOC-ness) Hotaru then got up and raised her transforming pen and yelled "Saturn Eternal Power." Just like Serena, Hotaru also went nude in her transformation. Kagome made sure tat Shippo couldn't see. When Hotaru's transformation was complete she was wearing a white bodice with a dark purple skirt that was the same length as Serena's. In the back of her bodice there was a long dark purple bow there. She had white gloves that went to her elbows and dark purple heeled boots that laced up to the south of her knees. She had a bow on the front of the bodice with a heart in the middle of the bow. Hotaru had on a purple choker and a tiara on her forehead that had a dark purple gem on it. After her transformation she ran forward to stand next to Serena a.k.a Sailor Cosmos. (sorry but my descriptions aren't that good as you can see)  
  
After Hotaru's transformation Amara raised her transforming pen and yelled "Uranus Eternal Power." Just like the others Amara also went nude. After her transformation Uranus was wearing a white bodice with a yellow bow that had a blue heart in the middle of the bow. Below her bodice she had a dark blue skirt that was the same length as the others with a dark blue bow on the back of her bodice. She had on dark blue-heeled boots that went a little bit above her ankles. On her neck was a dark blue choker and on her forehead there was a tiara that had a dark blue gem on it.  
  
Michelle's and Setsuna's transformation was just like those two's but in there own colors. (I'm getting lazy and you should know of what they look like.) They both jumped out to joined the others the rest of them following closely behind. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
To all the people who read my other stories, sorry to all but I might take them down.. I'm having a serious writer's block for them so please help.  
  
Plus to anyone who would want to read a Kadocha and Sailor Moon crossover I recommend reading Lost and Found it's a really good story and is really hilarious. 


	8. Chapter 8

I am soooo freakin sorry for not updating for soooo long!!!! I had my stupid writers block and my stupid English projects that I was sooo tied up. I promise to update as best as I can this year and have a Very happy late new years and Christmas!!! To all the Chinese people who reads this happy new years!! And sorry for all the ooc. I still need to know about the couples. I grateful for all reviews even though I haven't updated for a long time! If you have any complaints e-mail me at lilpandagrl@hotmail.com or beutiful_angel18@hotmail.com.  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
"Soooo..all the other sailor trashes are with you are they??" taunted Chaos, "Are you sure they won't betray you like the inners???" "I'm positive that the inners did betray but not by their own wills." Replied Serena sharply. The Outers except for Saturn stared at Cosmos with an utterly confused look on their faces. Almost everyone was thinking 'What in the world is Serena talking about?' Although Sesshomaru was still thinking about how Serena looked in her sailor fuku. (lol..awwwww...poor sesshy..)  
  
"You little brat.you think that I would need to brain wash the stupid inners to just to defeat you?" asked Chaos. "Whatever you say Chaos.I'll just let you know that I will get back the rest of my senshi if it's the last thing I do. Now quite your yapping your starting to sound like a puppy dog." Laughed Serena at Chaos as she crouched down into a fighting stance. "You disgusting brat of a queen.I'll take great pleasure in defeating you and taking your powers so I may become the strongest being in the world." Snap Chaos as he powered up for the fight. Naraku raised his hands as thousands of demon puppets and Kagura came forth for the battle. The inners and Tuxedo Mask started to prepare for the battle. The gang behind the bush came forth to fight the demons while the outers prepare to fight the inners.  
  
Serena brought out her Cosmic staff and prepared for the attacks. All of a sudden a blast came out of nowhere and the battle began. "Defeat these sailor wimps and the idiots of a gang." Said Chaos as he and Naraku left the scene. "The stupid idiot still let others battle for him.the stupid coward." Muttered Cosmos. Darien charged her and started attacking her with his stupid cane and dumb roses attacks. (I'm sorry to all those Darien lovers reading this but you have to admit that even though he's cute he throws roses that are worthless and barely hurts the stupid things that they are attacking. Oh well back to the story.) "Stupid roses.he has got to have better attacks then these stupid thingies," muttered Cosmos. "Darien fight the demon in you that is making you attack me.I know that you don't love me and I frankly don't really care.stop attacking me I know that you care for me at least as a little sister now fight back the stupid monsters in your head." Shouted Cosmos as she blocked all the roses coming towards her. Darien faltered in his steps as he listens to what she said. The flicker in his eyes began to grow brighter as the real Darien began to fight off the control over him. Cosmos then grabbed his hands and yelled Cosmic Moon Healing Surround as bright lights surrounded her and Tuxedo Masks. Darien opened his eyes weakly and said, "Thanks Cosmos!" before falling unconscious.  
  
"One down.five more to go." Muttered Cosmos. She was determined to bring back her friends before the end of this battle. She moved Darien away from the battlefield. Before she knew it a demon had came and attacked her while she was moving Darien. All of a sudden the demon was off her before it could attack again. "Hello my sweet Serenity." Said a voice in the sky. 'Ohhhh nooooo.' Thought Cosmos, 'please anyone but him.or least please not be evil. How is he alive anyways?' Cosmos looked up into the sky and saw Prince Diamond smiling at her. What was really crazy was that instead of smiling evilly at her it was a nice friendly smile. (kawaii!!!) Cosmos's mouth suddenly dropped as she gapped at him. "Please tell me that your over me and is not evil anymore." Begged Cosmos. "Oh.don't worry I'm not evil any more I was given a chance to restart my life with my powers and I plan to use this time to win you fair and square." Answered Diamond with a bright and charming smile.  
  
"Can you please help the group that is fighting the demons?" asked Cosmos. "Of course. Anything for you." Said Diamond and he headed off towards them (how sweet!!! *goes starry eyes*). Cosmos then headed towards the battle between Uranus and Jupiter. After seeing Cosmos headed towards them. Uranus left her battle to go help Saturn. Meanwhile Jupiter saw Cosmos and started attacking her instead. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Screamed Jupiter as she attacked Cosmos. "Moon Cosmic Heart Elimination," countered Cosmos. The attack deflected Jupiter's causing her to stumble back a bit. "Jupiter stop fighting me.remember all those times we went to the mall and looked at boys together." Screamed Cosmos, "Try to remember all those days that we were baking desserts and cooking food." "Serena??? What's going on?? Help ME!!!" screamed Jupiter. "Cosmic Moon Healing Surround!" shouted Serena, "Two down now." Serena then used her magic to lift the unconscious Lita to be put next to Darien.  
  
How was it???? Please review and I'll try to update as much as I can now! Thank you all for your patience. ~Loving Angel~ 


End file.
